


The collection Mob princess

by Enderman21



Category: minecraft story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderman21/pseuds/Enderman21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all my books so far hope ya like</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Book1:The Mob princess  
“ha he ha he ha he ha” All the normal stevies yell at A young normal looking girl named Middnight. But She actually part human part every single Monster in minecraft. They had a rope around her neck and ropes tied on her hands. “ Through a tomato at her” A guy named freddie said. “ok.” The leader Pedro said and trough 34 tomatoes at her. “Hey sssssstop that now” Sssssid The Creeper said to Pedro. “ Ha! In your dreams TNT boy. Anyway how can you get me when you are locked out with every other mob.” He said meanly. “Please let me goo. I am normal like all of you. I just have some special abilities that you don’t have” Middnight cried out in pain as sharp rocks were thrown at her. “ Yeah right like i am going to let you go after you killed my sister ziva.” “ it was an accident I told you. She was killing my friend Endy.” Middnight yelled at him. “ Tighten the ropes.” Everyone yelled. “ She is getting up and trying to use her teleportation power to escape.” They yelled. “EVERYONE STOP” A great voice yelled. Everyone looked in fright “ YO LEADER OF THIS THING UNTIE THAT ROPE AT ONCE.” IT yelled. “ y..y..yes Mr. um Mr.herobrine sir.” Pedro said in fright and untied the rope around Middnihgt “hu herobri…” was her last words as the rope came off and she fell to the ground. “ hurry pick her up and bring her to my castle” Herobrine told the Wither skeleton named Wither. “ Yes sir.” He said and took her to the skeleton horse chariot. “ AND AS FOR YOU LET THIS BE A WARNING TO ALL OF YOU NEXT TIME YOU DO THIS YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY YOU EVER KNOWN HEROBRINE.” Herobrine said and disappeared.

 

CHAPTER 2  
It has been 2 days since the incident had Middnight been awake. “ (mone) uhh what happened” She said weakly as she arose to find herself in pain in her side. “ You were in a very bad incident with Pedro.” A zombie nurse named fleasher said. “ And thank goodnesssss Herobrine came when he did of elsssse you would be dead by nooooow.” Sssssid said. “ Were am I. The last thing i remembered was herobrine yelled at Pedro and made him untie the rope” Middnight said weakly. “By the way were is he now and i am hungry?” She asked. “hmmm i am not so sure he was here just before you woke up and dinner is not ready yet.” flesher said. “ And dinner is served” Herobrine said as he came in with a plate of food. “ I have chicken and stevie bone soup, Liver sandwich,stevien brain jello and for dessert bone and sugar pudding.” “ Uhm i don’t think she will like that” Ender and enderman said as he came in” “well why don’t you ask her if she likes it because she eat everything all ready.” He said smiling. “[muffled] This is… mmm good!, My guardian never gave me anything but cold bonemash.” Middnight sadly. “well who was your ‘guardian’” Herobrine asked “ Prince Pinerman” Middnight said confused. “ is that the zombie pigman prince?” Herobrine asked. “ Yeah.. why?” Middnight asked in wonder. “ Did he give you to pedro?” Ender asked. “ Yeah why do y’all ask?” Now she was getting curious “ He is the most evilest Mob ever and just wanted to get your trust so he can make you not trust anymonster the kill you in a way. he tried to put you in lava but it did not work since you are prone to lava!.” Skeleiegun said as he walked in. “ skeleiegun!! your here… ouch.” Middnight said as she tried to get up but could not because she was in pain. “ No stay down your side is not ready to put pressure on it yet maybe tomorrow you can, but right now you have to stay down” Herobrine said. “ Besides i have 2 surprises for you that i will give to you tomorrow.” He added. “Fine i will stay down. But the surprize should be good of else i will run away and personally make pedro kill me.” Middnight said. The next day he woke her up early and carried her to the fighting area and got on his knee and showed her a diamond ring and said somthin that she almost fainted. “Middnight will you be my girlfriend. Remebmer we dated i high school but you got tooken away and i never so would you please be my girlfriend?” he asked “ U u um uh um YES! Yes i will be your GIrlfriend” She said excitedly “ but you said you had 2 surprises.” She asked “yes the other is .. here in this chest is 3 diamond swords,3 sets of diamond armor, and a very rare enchanted diamond sword.” Herobrine said. “OH MY GOODNESS” She said in awe. Then something awesome happened. She rose up and she transformed. Now she looked like herobrine but one eye is blue and the other was enderman like and that part of her face was enderman. “Wow you are more beautiful than Ever.” Herobrine said in awe. “Herobrine you broke my spell!” She said happily. “HU? What spell?” He asked. “ (sigh) when i was little my mom married an enderman then she married a skeleton. A Guy witch wanted to marry her but she said no so he put a curse on the first born and that was me so i would be so ugly and people would want me dead. for some reason the other mobs thought i was beautiful so they hid me until i was 16 but when i was 13 Freddie found me and told pedro to kill be. And when all my Mobs found out they tried to kill him but failed so in revenge he took me and tried to get me killed by asking the pigman prince to kill me. but when it failed he tooked me back and thats when you saved me and now you know what happened to me and if you want you can hate me.” She said and ran out of the room crying. “Middnight wait.” herobrine said and he ran after her. “ Guys wait for me i can’t run with my boney legs.” Skelegun said and ran after them.  
“ Middnight stop. I don’t hate you i love you. please stay and you can sleep with me tonight and we can stay up late talking to eachother. Does that sound great?!” He said. “ [sniff] Yeah that does sound great but..” She said but was erupted “ i know i know but could we do that later after we are married?” He asked “Fine… but like you said LATER. not tonight. “Ok, here let me show you our room.”

 

Chapter 3  
He said and lead her to the Bedroom. “ Here we are Middnight, sweetie our room.” “WOW it is beautiful “ She said in awe. It was gigantic with pictures of Monsters that only live in the nether. And the bed was big. One side was Blue with a Pink pillow that was Middnight’s side and the other is black and white thats Herobrine’s side. “go on lets go in the bed and test it out.” He said “ok but no..” “Yeah i know no you know what” Herobrine erupted her. “ ok maybe i said it a lot but i just don’t want to be pregnant.But tomorrow i will MABIE sleep closer to you. it just depends on one thing at that is if you train me to be a warrior.” Middnight said. “Deal” Herobrine said.

 

Chapter 4  
The next night Middnight and herobrine went to sleep early so they can stay up late doing things. “are you ready?” Herobrine asked after they got undressed and put a robe on. “I guess so” Middnight said. “are you sure your ready” Herobrine said “yes i am sure but could you use…” She started “Yes Middnight, sense it is your first time.” Herobrine said. “well, its not my first time.” She said. “What do you mean” He asked “One of your guy servants slept with me when you were out killing stevies.” Witch of my servants slept with you?” “uh ender.” She said with a sheepish smile. “ENDER GET IN HERE” Herobrine yelled. “yes sir. Oh hi Middnight” Ender said as he came in. “Middnight darling, could you go in the other room while i talk to Ender here.” “Yeah sure. Bye Ender.” She said sweetly and went out “Middnight told me you slept with her last night. is that true” Herobrine asked. “Yes sir.” Ender said. “But why?” “She is so beautiful and she looked so comfortable that i hypnotized her so she would let me sleep with her and can be part of the faimily but did not know how.” He said. “Go get Middnight and sleep with her tonight a will say your the baby’s uncle.” Herobrine said. “ Realy but how? She might get mad at me.” Ender said. “I will start and once she falls asleep you can come and sleep with her but if she starts moning come and get me.” Herobrine said. “Ok” Ender said. So they did just that.

 

 

Chapter 5  
Year later Middnight is pregnat and in the hostpital ready to give birth. “Uh(mone) it feels bad. It hurts. Herobrine help me.” Middnight said in pain. “hold in their just take deep breaths.” Herobrine said as he got blankets for his wife. “She.. is .. here.. oh this is painful.” she said as the baby was coming out. POP! wnt the baby as she was born “were..never..doing that..again.” She said just before she fainted. 2 hours after she woke up “What are you going to name her” Ender asked. “hm.Annabelle” Middnight said as she nursed Annabelle. “ I like that. Look ½ of her face is skeletonish.Must be a skeleton wanted you too.” Herobrine said. “HA HA HA” Said Pedro as he swooped down and took Annabelle away. “NOOOO my baby.Herobrine do something. get back my baby!” Middnight yelled. “Don’t worry i will be back soon” and off he flew. 2 hours later heobrine came back with the baby raped up in a cloth. “What happened?” Midnight asked “ when i got their he already killed her and there was a note saying ‘Ha Ha sweet revenge on you.’. and it had blood near her.” He said “(enderman noises) that stupid stevie and i want him dead and after my training i will personaly Kill him!” Middnight screamed “Calm down.We will get our revenge as soon your training is done.” Herobrine said as he tryed to calm her down. But she did not calm down if a few minits she transformed and now ½ of her face is a blazes and her hair is on fire. “I want him DEAD NOW!” she screamed. “WOW i did not know you can do that depending on your mood.” When he said that she calmed down but she stayed in the blaze form. “I will stay in this form until He is dead.” She said calmer. “ What form will you go in when you do your training?” Herobrine said “Creeper.” She said. “ so i can show you how i can use tnt and explode anything i want.” She added “ ok lets start now” Herobrine said. Two days later her training was done. “Are you ready. All the training is done and i say you are very strong.” Herobrine said. “ The mob i actuly will be part of is…” And she trurned around then she became a little taler and ½ of her face was wither skeleton. “ Wow you can do all of mobs i am impressed. did you learn that were you born with the power.” He said “was born with the powers.” She said. “Now are you ready to kill?” Herobrine asked. “yes i am”

Chapter 6  
"shhh we need to be quite because if he hears he will know we are here to kill him." herobrine said. "i have an idea on how to get in." Middnight "I can transform you into one of his guards and you can say you captured me and put me were he has his weapons." She continued. "Good idea Middnight.Lets do that.” herobrine said


	2. The mob princess's battle to survive

Chapter 1  
Last time we saw Princess Middnight and Prince Herobrine ,Herobrine had saved Middnight from death by Pedro. In revenge After Middnight aged 14 had a child named Annabelle he took her and killed her. So to get their revenge they are now at his castle waiting for a good time to plan their attack. “ Remember the plan. I tranceform you to look like on his his pigman gaurds. and you come in with me screaming and cusing but remember i don’t realy mean all those words. Then once inside you out me in the sword area and i will kill all the gaurds whail you keep an eye out for other Mobs.” Middnight told herobrine. “ok lets do it.” Herobrine said. “Here goes nothing.Mhhhhh” She said and transformed herobrine into a pigman. “ Now lets go.” SHe said. “Hey stop get the heck off me butthead” She yells Herobrine. “ good work um.” Pedro started. “Maxer” Herobrine said. “Well good job whoever you are now put her with the others.” Pedro said

 

 

Chapter 2

“ok sir” herobrine said and took middnight away. “Good work Herobrine. We fooled him for sure. and sorry about my laungedge i was trying to making that you made me pist off. I normaly don’t curse but if i do i don’t realy mean it.” Middnight explained as they walked to the sword area. “it is ok babe. I know you don’t mean it.” Herobrine said. “Herobrine heeelllllpppp me” Middnight yelled as a iron trap fell and seperated them. “Whats going on?” Herobrine said. “You tought you can run away Miss Middnight or should i say Slave.” Pigerman said. “H..how did you find me. I thought you thought i was dead.” Middnight stamered. “I knew you would excape from pedro. But not by the help of Herobrine.I atuly thought that You herobrine the most powerfulest person will kill her.” Pedro bald on. “Stop it pedro i should of killed you when i had the chance. Also let my girlfriend/going to be my wife go.” Herobrine yelled. “No why should i.When she made me a laughing stalk of the monsters.Now i can’t go out.” He said angerly. “uhh” Middnight suddly said and fell to the ground in pain holding her stumic. “Middnight are you you ok” Herobrine said as he ran up to the cage. “yeah just uh feeling queezie.Problemy from the baby kicking me.” She said in pain. “Hang in their i will get you out so we can go and get a doctor to help you.” Herobrine said. “Oh how sweet two love birds. Yuck. Discusting. i hate love.” He said meanly. “WHO DARE INTERUPT THE TROLL KING.” Troll king said as he punched the cage and herobrine ran to Middnight’s side. “W..who is that.” Middnight said in shock. “Troll king meet middnight my girlfriend. Middnight troll king is a student of mine.” Herobrine explained. “Hi your magisty.” Troll king said and bowed down. “Teacher sir may i take your girlfriend to be the general of my army’s sir?” Troll king asked “ So what do you think Middnight after you child is old enough Ender can watch her wail me and you can do more trainning and be in the Monster war against… against who exactly are we against?” Herobrine. “Every.. Single ..Player.”Troll king said. “And with that do you want to Middnight my darling?” “Sure. Why not.” Middnight said blushing. “Yeah yeah soooo romantic now would you exuse mee. I need to get ready for this war which i will problemly win. So good by.” he said and dissapered.

 

CHAPTER 3  
After the insadent Princess Middnight ,Prince Herobrine,And troll king went to herobrine’s castle to declare/tell the Monsters about the war in 8 months. “Everyone we have an anoncement to make. We will be having a war in 8 months after we see when my girlfriends baby is due.” Herobrine said. (Monster noises.) “Calm down everyone. We will train untill the war so every one rest up and we will meet again tomorrow.” Herobrine said as he picked up Midnight and walked out with troll king.   
“congradulation Princess,your baby is due in 5 months and it is a Girl.” Dr.potions said as he got the ultrasound. “5 MONTHS! Are you seirous? We have a war and i am due just before.” Middnight said and transformed into ½ blaze ½ human. “Middnight calm down” Troll king said trying to calm her down. “Why should i when i don’t have a babysitter for my new born!” Middnight replided angerly. “Uh i could do it” Skela said shyly. “Ok do you know how to feed a new born?” Herobrine asked cautionly. “Yeah I have 2 daughters that i raised but the got killed by those discusting players.” She ansered

 

Chapter 4  
weee wooo weee woooo Went the ambulance as it raced Middnight to the hospital as the baby was about to be born. “Ehh.It hurts very bad.But not as bad as last time.” She said as she was in pain. They were in the middle of training when Middnight fell to the ground and started to mone very loudly. “Good thing we called 911 when we did.” Herobrine said as he helped his girlfriend who is now 17 “Yeah Princess you are very lucky that you have an awesome husban ast yuor side.” Troll king said. “Well he is still my boyfriend but we will get married AFTER the war is done and we know we are both still alive because if we ehh marry now and one us dies we will be very lonly and i can’t have more uhh babies. Even through it Hurts like hell.” She said. When they got there nurse withsper the Oddly Pink wither helped them in the birthing room. “Stay here Mr.Herobrine your girlfriend will be ok by herself.” She said to the Prince as she wheeled Middnight into the room. Two hours later- “Herobrine,Middnight is ready.” Nurse whisper said. “Ok” He said. “Oh hi Herobrine. Come in Come see your new Daughter.” Middnight said weakly “Aww she is a cutie.She looks like you but with more skeleton in her.Hm I wonder why?” Herobrine said. “Problemly because I am ALL monsters and all normal mobs.” Middnight said. “Oh. Forgot. He He.” said Herobrine and laughed.


	3. the battle of Monsters VS Players:The training

Chapter 1  
Middnight’s Baby Roxann is 3 months old when the war started. “This is it every monster time to gear up and go into war.My girlfriend and all the girls will stay here for the first week of the war but the rest of the war she is the camander and cheif of the army and here is Middnight with battle plans.” Herobrine said. “Thanks Honey.OK lets get down to business.Troll king,you and all the creepers,zombies,and blaze will be in front herobrine you and ghast and spiders go next everyone else you are in the back with me. Any questions?” Middnight said. “Um.I do.Since i have a gun for a leg can i be in front?” Skelegun asked. “Sure. If its ok with troll king and Middnight.” Herobrine said. “It ok with me.” TRoll king said. “Wait a second” Middnight said. She suddenly transformed to her mad form but instead of a blaze she used a wither. “Yeah sure.Now lets kick some Evil BUTT.” Middnight yelled,And every mob yelled happily “Wait Where is Troll King?" Middnight said. "Sorry Princess I am here I had to give Roxann To skela before we left.” He said apologetically. “It is ok.Now…” She said and became to transform. This time she turned into all skeleton and then said “Let go!” “Ok lets go and kill some Butt head Players and get our revenge.” Ender Said. “WAIT! Let me go and check on my baby roxann.I might never see her again because we might all lose our life fighting for revenge.” Middnight said. “I will Go and check on her,Middnight Darling you guys go ahead and i will see you when we are riding on a Enderdragon.But honey can you turn back to ½ wither ½ Human Please.”Herobrine said. “Fine” Middnight said and turned normal “See you later then.Come on y’all we need to go.” Middnight said Meanwhile in Pedros castle, “Where is the Pretty Princess and her ‘Hero’ Now Evilly Witber Sir?” Pedro said. "They are going to the meeting place where you should be so i.. i mean we can win and they have to be our slaves or they will be hated for ever. Muh ha ha ha." The evil wither Said. MeanWhile in the nether, "Honey where is my enchanted bow?" Middnight asked Herobrine. "Is it with Skelegun?" Herobrine asked. " No i thought it was with Ender." She replied. "What About me" Ender asked as he came in. "I think i left my bow with you. do you have it?" Middnight asked. "Oh that BOW i gave it to skeliegun to give it to you." Ender said. "Oh Found it nevermind.” Middnight said and laughed sheepishly. “Princess Middnight , Mam,We have a very big problem” Troll king said as he rushed in. “What is it Troll king?” Middnight said. “Gala the ghast can’t come.” He said. “She has the tear flu” He added “What the squid is the tear flu?” Middnight and Herobrine said at the same time. “It is a very bad flu and very contagious.” Troll king added. “Oh thats to bad because she was very powerful.” Herobrine said. “yeah her flaming rocks are very strong against pigman.” Troll king added. “Hi guys what’s up” A voice said from behind. “SKY” Middnight yelled. “Hey Middnight Hi Herobrine And hi umm” SkythekidRS said. “Troll king at your serves.” Troll king said. “what are you doing here?” He asked. “I just was stopping by to see how roxann and Middnight was doing when i heard that you are having a war against us the players. Could me and my buddies be on your side since we hate Pedro.” Sky asked. “It’s ok with me but Middnight is the leader so ask my beautiful girlfriend if it is ok.” Herobrine told him. “Well general Middnight is it ok?” “Yeah we really need more people Since Gala is sick.” Middnight replied. “Ok then lets Go” Sky said. “But he (pedro)said That it is going going to in 5 more months to give his army training.” Middnight said. “Ok then lets go”

 

Chapter 2: More training  
“Ok Every monster the War is in 5 months we need to train train train.” General Middnight Said. “OK all the Skeletons and wither skeletons go to the archery and combat,All the creepers and zombies go to the crafting to make more weapons,And the others train harder than EVER and that is an Order!”Middnight Yelled. There were a lot running and scrambling around the arena. “Wow a lot of running around well,kinda running more like shuffling.” She Said. “Come on even we need to train because you have not trained ever since before your first day here and your first baby.” Herobrine said. “And I agree. Even through your strong you need to train to be able to tranceform faster so if for example you were going to fall in lava you can trancform into a Wither Skeleton faster than you can now.” Ender said in agreement. “FINE.” She said angerly


	4. The mob Princess's War

The Mob Princess’s War  
By:Megan  
Last time we Saw Princess Middnight and Prince Herobrine was training for the war that was now arriving but they needed to wait until the players gave the signal and a good thing too because something bad is about to happen. “Cough Cough” “Uh herobrine are you ok?” Middnight asked sleepily “Yeah ‘cough’ i am ok” Herobrine said. “No you are not.you are staying here while troll king,ender and I go get the ingredients for the potion.Ok?” Middnight asked. “Fine and i will be in bed.” He said sadly. “Don’t worry we will be back as soon as we can the 4 ingredients.” Middnight saddened. “I will get troll king ,Ender,and Skelliegun and we will be on our way” She added.

Chapter 2  
“Troll king! Ender! Skelliegun! Can you come here please. We need to go and find 4 things for a potion for herobrine” Middnight called for them. “Ok General Princess Middnight your highness.” Troll king said. “Yeah sure lets go.”Ender said. “Bones up” Skelliegun said“The First place is… Oh its at our good friends Dr.Trayorus’s and Dan’s lab.” Middnight said as she looked at their map. “Yes i can see grim my old skeleton dog buddy” Skelligun said happily. “Captain Wipper Sir get my Skeleton horses ready” Princess Middnight commanded Captain Wipper “Yes princess.” Wipper said. Later a Dr.Trayorus’s lab- “Dan are you here” Middnight said as she rang the doorbell. “Oh hi Middnight, skelliegun and troll king what brings you here on this awesome day.?” Dan said as he opened the door. “Hey do you have a ender pearl?” she asked. “Um.Let me check.Come on in” He said. “And why do you need an ender pearl any way” He asked “We need to make a potion because herobrine is sick.”Troll king replied before Middnight could answer “Oh yeah anything for Prince Herobrine but… Dr.trayorous has one lets go ask him.” Dan suggested. “Yeah sure you can have it i don’t need it.” Dr.T said with sounds. “Thanks alot this will do.” Ender said. “Next stop the nether.” Middnight said. “Come on everyone we need to go.” And off they went to the portal “Ready everyone try to find a pink and blue rare nether wart.” Middnight told everyone “is this it” Ender asked “Yeah thats ..it ..oh no don’t look now but we might be in big trouble” Middnight stammered. “Ha now were will you go since you don’t have your prince now.” Pigman guard said. “Hey guys over here” a small voice said and they teleported out of there. “Hu? where did they go” They said confused. “WOW That was so close thank you um?” Skelliegun said. “Blazely.And this is my boyfriend blazer.” The Blaze replied. “Well thank you bazely and blazer” Middnight said “And who are you guys” Blazer asked. “I Am Princess Middnight and this is Troll king and My best guy friend that is not my boyfriend Ender” Middnight said. “Wait your the famous for the mobs and not famous for the people Princess Middnight” Blazely said in shock. “The one and only.Tanks again for saving our tails back there but we need to go back to the over world.” Middnight said. “Ok goodbie guy” NAd off they went.

Chapter 3  
“Well our next place is oh … what this can’t be right it says it is in a dark cave under our castle weird. I know there is a cave but it is hard to get to because it has booby traps all over so one of us might die.” Middnight said. “Hey Middnight maybe you could use your powers to make us have wings and we can fly over the booby traps and not get hurt”Skelliegun said. “Um my powers are still warming off after i teleported all of us away in the nether so. wait what was the next 2 ingredients?” Middnight asked. “um. 2 mushrooms and to red mushrooms. Why?”Troll king asked. “We have those in our kitchen.Lets go in our castle.” Middnight said. “Cool bones.” Skelliegun said. Middnight just rolled her eyes. “We need to get there as soon as we can.” Troll king added. 2 minutes later- “Herobrine we are back and with ingredients… What the heck happened in here?!?!” Middnight exclaimed as they entered the room. “Um 2 pigman guards came but good thing i turned invisible cough when i did but they took 3 diamond swords and all of your gold i mean butter and ran out.” Herobrine said as he drank the potion they made. “He is making me so mad that i could explode” Middnight said. “Well maybe you can in my new area i have been that is explode proof.” Herobrine said. “Cool could i go do it right now because any second i could explode.” She said. “Sure honey you can. but only if you say yes to marrying me.” He replied. “Omg omg omg omg omg. Yes i will.” she yelled and turned into every single mob 4 times. “Wow wow wow” Ender said and turned around in circles. “Well it is getting late better rest up honey.” Herobrine said sweetly. “Yahn Ok. Night yal” Middnight said. 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3:  
The next day middnight was with skella finding a blue or black wedding dress. “I see there is one for 5 emerald and one that is 8 emerald. But one is blue with green stripes and one with just black stripes. what do you think?” Skella asked. “The one with black stripes is awesome” Middnight replied. “Ok we would like the one that is 8 emerald. here is 10. keep the change” Skella said. At the home- “Honey were back and i have somthing to show you.”Middnight yelled. “I am in the bedroom.be right there.” he said. “What do you need to show me sweetie” He said. “hang on let me put it on.” She said. 2 minutes later “Ok here i come.” Middnight said. “Wow what a beautiful dress.” Herobrine said in awe. “Wow that is pretty where did you get the dress.” Ender asked. “I got it at Trayorus’s dress shop in the east village.” Middnight replied. “Cool ender perils.” He said. “well now all i need is to pick my brides maids. Ender go get Endy and Skelliegun and go get Skella.” Middnight ordered. “And troll king go get my daughter roxanne she should be with Whipper training to be a warrior.” She continued. “Ok Princess. will do.” Troll king said. “Now would you excuse me i need to call padro and see if he is ready.”Middnight said. Later- “Hello?” Pedro said and answered. the phone. “Hey Pedro. Its Middnight Hey when is the war going to be because it needs to be before my wedding” “OH. Now your getting married. how sweet. Well lover girl it starts tomorrow at 2:00. Got it.” He said meanly. “OK see your death tomorrow. oh by the way. is skydoesminecraft on your team?” Middnight asked. “No he is not. he is very stupid.”He replied. “OK,bie butthead.” She said and hung up.

 

Chapter 4: The war  
Finally the day of the war had come. “Herobrine where's my bow. i lost it again.” Middnight yelled as she out on her diamond armor. “Here it is Middnight” Herobrine said “oh thank you. i hope none of us gets hurt or killed.” She said and took the bow. “wait were is my enchanted arrows? Skelliegun” Middnight yelled. “Yes Middnight” Skelliegun said. “Did you take my arrows?” She asked. “Yes. i will go get them.” He said. “Ok go get them” She said. 2 minutes later- “Here they are” Skelliegun said. “Thank you. Now you better get ready. We head out in 2 minutes” Middnight said. “Lady mobs and gentalmobs welcome to the war of the mobs. Now please try your best and defeat the players. please remember some are on our side if they say they are on our side show me. Ok?” Middnight explained. (mob noises) “Ok lets get this battle started!” 

Chapter 5: final

After 3 months Middnight is captured and hold hostage until Herobrine came and saved her ending the war. “Mommy i was wondering how did you meet daddy before the incident?” Little Roxanne asked after the war. “Well honey that is a story i will never forget it all started….” Middnight started and she told the story.


End file.
